Manchu National Defence Force
|commander-in-chief = Liu Zhou |minister = Chen Yuzhang |commander = Xue Xianjue |commander-in-chief_title = Premier |minister_title = Secretary of Defence |commander_title = Joint Commander |age = 17 - 49 years of age |conscription = Yes |available = 41,267,343 |available_f = 41,602,212 |fit = 37,891,741 |fit_f = 38,001,412 |reaching = 1,678,432 |reaching_f = 1,569,245 |active = 416,800 |ranked = 11th |reserve = 871,500 (ranked 7th) |amount = $15.3 billion |percent_GDP = 1.6% |deployed= 351 | 277 | 245 | 184 | 115 | 89 }} |domestic_suppliers = |foreign_suppliers = | | | | | | | }} | | | }} |history = | |Manchu Revolution }} | |Lannese Communist Insurgence | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | }} |image2 = |caption2 = Flag }} The Manchu National Defence Forces ( : ㄇㄢㄗㄨ ㄍㄨㄛㄈㄤㄐㄩㄣ; MNDF) is the name of the military of the Manchu Republic. With 1,228,300 troops overall Manchuria possess the 13th largest military on the planet, with 416,800 active personnel and 871,500 in reserve. It is split into five branches - an army, navy, airforce, coast guard and special forces/presidential guard known as the Republican Guards. From 1917-45 it operated as the Manchu National Army and from 1945-90 the Manchu People's Revolutionary Army. The MNDF is headed by the Premier of Manchuria who serves as the , and answers to the Orgburo of Defence. The main coordinating body is the Joint Command led by a Chief of Staff appointed by the Premier's office. The MNDF primarily concerns itself with safeguarding national defence interests - however since the end of the the MNDF has committed more to contributing to humanitarian missions abroad as well as civic duties and contributing to infrastructure projects in the nation. The MNDF has also served in the having been deployed in as well as recently enter the . In its history the MNDF has been credited with preserving Manchu sovereignty. Despite losing the Manchu-Chinese War the MNDF subsequently led the Manchurian War for Independence in 1944. In 1946 following the creation of the Manchu People's Republic the armed force became known as the Manchu People's Defence Force where they served in amongst other the , , and Lannese Communist Insurgenceas well as act as military advisers in the , and . They also trained and supplied many other socialist revolutionary militant groups around the world such as the , and . Since the Orchid Revolution the armed forces were renamed and decoupled from the formerly ruling Communist Party. It mainly focuses its activities around missions, predominantly in and the . The MNDF currently pools a large amount of recruits from which is mandated for all Manchurian citizens (both male and female). It is primarily armed with weapons and equipment from , , Sierra, Britain and as well as from domestic sources. Manchuria spends around $15.3 billion on the MDNF annually, or 1.6% of the nominal GDP. The MNDF remains a highly respected institution in Manchuria and is seen as a symbol of the Manchurian nation. History Manchu National Army The modern MNDF is the successor of he Manchu National Army (not to be confused with the modern Manchurian army). The MNA was originally a faction known as the Harbin clique formed by Chinese-Manchu nobleman and warlord Zhao Guangping formed in the outbreak of the in China following the death of military strongman in 1928. Zhao initially supported , but after the botched Zhao declared the independence of the Manchu Republic, naming his warlord army the Manchu National Army on the 14th July 1917. Zhao named himself in his authority as Premier of the new state as the commander-in-chief of the new military force. The MNA was largely equipped with weapons brought from German and manufacturers. Japan, keen to maintain its dominant influence in Manchuria, supported the Manchu Republic and the MNA with members of the training and commanding regiments within the MNA. The MNA functioned both as a national army and police force, although discipline was often lax. Like many warlord armies they were granted the right to enforce law as they saw fit and were entitled to any privilege they desired. The MNA faced their first major conflict in 1929 when China invaded Manchuria. The MNA was poorly equipped against the and suffered a wave of defections after prominent warlord swore allegiance to . Following the MNA fragmented with its chief generals fleeing to Akitsu with Zhao whilst many either joined the KMT or continued to occupy private fiefdoms in Manchuria. Following the in 1931 and the creation of , the MNA (alongside the KMT and which later became the Communist Party of Manchuria) was part of a resistance movement that Japanese forces. This resistance continued into the and the where MNA forces received some support from the . In 1944 Zhao Guangping alongside former MNA generals returned to Manchuria where they declared the Second Manchu Republic, and officially re-created the MNA. Many members of the KMT and the defected to the MNA during the Manchurian War for Independence that followed the creation of the second republic. The second MNA was weak compared to the All-Bolshevik People's Army (the armed wing of the CPM) which was funded by the . As such when the USSR the MNA was largely unable to stop their advance being beaten both by the Red Army and the ABPA which aligned itself with Soviet forces. Structure Joint Command Manchu National Army Manchu National Navy Manchu National Airforce Manchu National Coast Guard Manchu Republican Guards Personnel Equipment Weapons of Mass Destruction List of deployments Category:Manchuria Category:Military